Sho Tenma
Sho Tenma (Japanese: ショウ・テンマ, Shō Tenma) is the primary protagonist of the animated series, BeyWheelz and BeyRaiderz. Sho is a member of Team Estrella and is renowned as the BeyWheelz World Champion. He is a proud and powerful Wheeler with his lighting fast BeyWheel, Soaring Wing Pegasus. He is also due to star in the upcoming BeyRaiderz Shogun series, with his new Samurai Ifrit BeyRaider. Personality Sho is a person of good morale. While being the most powerful Wheeler there is does obtain him some envy from other Wheelers and sometimes even from his teammates, Sho remains very humble. He holds a strong sense of justice and is a very kind person, who is always there for his friends. He is not above training wheeling with beginners and finds it an honor for people to recognize him for his reputation. While he appears very cheerful and near care-free, Sho is always willing to fight for what he considers important. Despite this, he wants to believe in the good in people and is always willing to give second chances. Physical Appearance Sho Tenma appears to be a young teenage boy of average height and a slightly muscular build. He sports large spiky red hair with spikes that are covering his forehead, stretching to the top, and curved spikes at his two sides. Having a light skin tone and light blue-eyes, he wears a white T-shirt with a small black jacket with red and gold highlights. He also wears bronze finger-less gloves with a gold linear highlight appearing on them. Lastly, Sho wears a brown belt with a silver buckle and red pants with front pockets. His shoes consist of round red boots with a white highlight and one white strap putting it all together. History BeyWheelz The World Championships Sho Tenma, sets the stage in the BeyWheelz World Championships as he is very close to become the No. 1 Wheeler in the World. Making it to the finals with his Soaring Wing Pegasus, Sho takes on his rival and friend, Jin Ryu who uses Doom Fire Drago. The first round is a Crash battle where, Sho underestimates L-Drago's strength which costs him the first round, giving Jin an early lead. In the second round race battle, Pegasus has a clear advantage over Jin's L-Drago. By utilizing this, Jin underestimated Pegasus' speed and gave Sho the second round victory. In the final round stunt battle, Jin and Sho agree on making the round a sleep out only stunt battle. Aiming for an absolute victory, Pegasus is constantly pressured by L-Drago's strength but Sho's determination leads him to use his opponents power into his speed and uses this to launch his special move and defeat L-Drago in a sleep out. After winning the best of three rounds, Sho wins the final match of the tournament, allowing him to claim the title of Number 1. Wheeler in the world. The Battle for BeyWheelz After winning the world championships, Sho returns to home style wheeling in the park against Leon. After displaying his skills by defeating Leon, other wheelers challenge Sho in hopes of proving themselves to Sho's Team Estrella. Leon disagrees at first, but Sho and Jin are able to talk him into allowing the Wheelers to battle Team Estrella. They decide to hold tryouts for wheelers who want to be on Team Estrella, which causes a boom in the community of BeyWheelz. In the mist of the all the Chaos, a group of Wheelers who refer to themselves as the Dominators appear and disrupt everything. Because Sho isn't present during the attack, he is surprised to hear of this when his fans rush to him for his aid. Team Estrella heads to the scene of the crime and stops the Dominators in time before they scrap all the wheelers beys. Leon decides to take on the Dominators' wheeler Gigante. Sho supports Leon from the sidelines until Leon wins. The Dominators flee as Team Estrella claims victory. Even after fighting Dominators off, it is only the begging as the Dominators begin to harass Wheelers all over the city, while Sho and his team are the only ones who are able to fend them off. Tired of there antics, Sho and Jin head to DREAM headquarters to gain information from Ryan, who is unable to supply any at all. While there, DREAM is openly challenged by the Dominators who plan to take over DREAM. Sho decides that he and Team Estrella will fight for DREAM as their representatives. Sho and Jin are met by Odin and Glen of the Dominators to battle for DREAM's fate in a tag team, absolute defeat match up. Sho displays that his speed is still far above his enemies but is unable to overpower Glen's FireBlaze and nearly is knocked from the stadium, forcing Jin to save him. Now backed in a corner, Sho and Jin use their special moves but are low balled by The Dominators who collapse the stadium, causing Drago to fall out which impulsively led to Jin touching his bey to save it, disqualifying the two from the match. Sho feels that it was an unfair end to the match but even he was defeated by Odin's special move; but still Sho refused to let the Dominators have DREAM. So as a settlement, the Dominators challenge Team Estrella to a five on five formal tournament that will fairly decide the fate of DREAM. Sho accepts but now he and his team must find three other members for Team Estrella. Unlikely Allies Sho and Jin decide to look in Das Vegas for worthy Wheelers to join the Team. They stumble apon The BeyWheelz Grand Prix; a large race between Beys on a twenty lap stadium where two bladers named Marche Ovis and Nicole Spears stuck out amongst the contenders and took the top two spots in victory. These two bladers found Jin talking negatively about the Grand Prix and decide to challenge he and Sho to prove their own strength, Estrella accepts to prove their strength to the crowd as well. Estrella are not given a friendly welcome on stage as they are boo'd and pressured by the home crowd of Marche and Ovis; but Sho isn't about to give up and plans to get the crowd on Estrella's side. At the start Marche and Nicole easily outpace Sho and Jin but before they are able to lap them, Sho and Jin show off their battling skills as they are able to hold them back from gaining the lead. Soon enough Estrella is able to take the match, overpowering Striker and out maneuvering Aries; Pegasus and Drago go for the gold and take the crowd back. This outrages Nicole and Marche as they join forces and work together to try and take on Estrella. They use a slipstream attack that crashes through Estrella's defenses and nearly defeats them, but Sho is able to counter using his special move to turn their energy against them. Though even then they barrage Sho and hold his special move back, however Jin releases his special move to even the odds and eliminate Marche's Aries, leaving Nicole's Striker to Sho. In the final moments of the match Sho is able to defeat Striker in a sleep out; giving Estrella the win. After the battle Sho and Jin congratulate the two and Sho decides with Jin to ask Nicole and Marche join Team Estrella and the two gracefully accept and the new team embraces the joint cheers of the crowd. Judgement Bey Sho, Jin, Nicole and Marche return to Destection City and meet up with Leon, who has brought Covey along as the last new member of their team. They are just in time for the start of Judgement Bey on the following morning. For the first rounds of the tournament, Sho waits at the sidelines, relying on his friends to win their battles. Along with the rest of Team Estrella he cheers as Covey wins his battle against Sting and is shocked when Marche and Nicole lose the Tag Team Battle against the Dominator brothers David and Gigante. There is a special time for worry before Leon's battle against Jake. Sho and Jin both know that he has the bad habit of losing his cool in the final moments and losing through his hot-headedness. In the finale of a previous World Championship, it was only this habit that caused Leon to lose against Sho. However, this time Team Estrella's worries are unfounded. Leon is able to stay calm through the entire fight. It comes as a shock to Sho and his friends that Jake still wins the battle, at cause of the ice stadium used. Realizing that the next battle is the battle to decide whether or not they lose the entire tournament, Sho voltunteers to fight against Glen. His friends object, reasoning that the Dominators are sparing their ace Odin for last and that therefore Sho should be the one to take him on. While Sho argues that things like 'ace' are not really important, he accepts his friends' advice and lets Jin face Glen in the next round. Out of all Team Estrella members, Sho is the only one who watches Jin's battle from start to end, seeing all others run off to investigate whether or not the Dominators cheat with the choice of stadiums. The battle is harsh, but by the end of it, Sho can rush over to an injured but victorious Jin. In the finale, Sho finally opposes Odin in a sleep out battle, as according to Odin's wishes. At first Sho finds himself having difficulty keeping up with Destroyer's speed, but as things get more heated he learns to keep up with him. In an explosive battle, Destroyer and Pegasus end up racing each other on the electric lines that were meant to prevent a stadium out. Observing the way Odin fights, Sho is delighted to find that his opponent does have the same kind of blader spirit he has. It's a tough call, but Sho ends up winning the battle. Happily, he tells Odin that he had fun and reaches out his hand for a friendly hand-shake. However, before Odin can grab it, they are interrupted by Ryan and the Dominator Leaders. Protecting the New World Ryan explains to them that they are the new members of the Dominators. Team Estrella is shocked to be informed that all along, Ryan had been behind the training of the Dominators. Still, they have to keep on listening in fascination as Ryan further explains to them that he has found out there is another world with an entirely different type of beys. The idea of encountering these other beys and their owners excites Sho and when Ryan offers to go to this new world with them, he almost agrees. Only in the last second, Ryan adds that he plans on conquering the new world similarly to what the Dominators attempted in Destection City. Sho is shocked and upset to see that the Ryan he trusted is so different from what he thought he was like. Ryan leaves, giving them some time to contemplate his idea. In the Bey Park, Team Estrella discusses what they have heard. They decide to go to Ryan, but not to join him and rather to stop him. They go to the DREAM building at the next morning and announce their opposal to Ryan. To meet him at the top of the building, they have to fight their way up with battles against Dominators. One after another, Sho's friends stay behind to ensure he can get up to Ryan in time. When Sho reaches Ryan, he also finds himself faced with Odin. While Ryan orders Odin to fight Sho yet again, Sho pleads for Odin to change his ways and become a better person. Odin ends up opposing Ryan, but Ryan adds a new metallic hand to his arm that allows him to use a beywheel again. With it, he easily defeats Odin, leaving Sho as the only one to fight the final battle. It's a hard fight, but Sho refuses to back down, knowing that he fights for all the wheelers of this and the other world. Eventually, he is able to beat Ryan. As a result, the gate to the New World choses Sho as worthy and opens. In the end, Sho and his friends stand at the beach, staring over the water to the world they had never known. Knowing there are many new and exciting battles to come, Sho looks forward to his future adventures. BeyWheelz Soaring Wing Pegasus: Sho's only known BeyWheel, It is based on the Pegasus-series of Beyblades. It is a powerful Speed Type BeyWheel that has great endurance, stamina and attack power. It has the ability to take in the opponents attacks and dish them back out with twice the strength. As the name foretells, Pegasus is able to Soar through the air with grace and crash down with it's wrath. Special Moves *'Tachyon Winger': Soaring Wing Pegasus shoots forward with enormous speed and power after using the opponents recoil to power itself, taking 100% of the opponents energy and dealing out 200% of its own. It is also able to use this as an aerial attack, used to grasp the air and crash down after taking in an opponent attack. *'Cosmic Estrella': After absorbing the enormous amount of Space Energy, Soaring Wing Pegasus rushes forward with huge power and crashes into the opponent. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances *(Season 1 - all episodes) *01. New Generation! *02. The Dominators Attack! *03. The Fateful Tag-Team Battle! *04. The Wheeler of the Wilderness! *05. Race! The Beywheelz Grand Prix! *06. Judgement Bey Begins! *07. The Law of the Dominators! *08. Avenger on the Ice *09. Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit! *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Quotes *"You stink Ryan!" *"Go Pegasus!" *"Special Move: Tachyon Winger!" *"Odin are you okay? Talk to me!!" *"PEGASUS! Cosmic Estrella!" Trivia *Sho appears as the BeyWheelz counterpart of the Metal Saga primary protagonist, Gingka Hagane. * "Sho" can mean "victory" or "soar", while "Tenma" is translated to "true heavens". * He and Jin are the only characters to have a japanese name, who is also seen as a reference to their beywheelz. Gallery Sho.png Sho and Pegasus.png BeyWheelz Grand Prix.png Jin and Sho.png Marche and Nicole join Estrella.png Marche vs Sho and Jin.png Sho and Jin lose.png Sho vs Ryu.png fdb.jpg|Sho is determined fsdg.jpg|Sho and Jin fshsx.jpg|Sho dfhb.jpg|Sho Tenma tdhset.jpg|Sho getting ready to attack yyfhj.jpg|Sho with Jin and Leon rhets.jpg|Sho with Team Estrella 1379710_170474499816415_1226946940_n.jpg 1382336_235971126553712_657170290_n.jpg gdhtu6.png 1410699_1410068549225996_730256460_o.jpg 1400588_1418016338431217_873337967_o.jpg 1425708_1418018295097688_1345391310_n.jpg 1403326_1418016401764544_943954753_o.jpg 1404970_1418016351764549_1577907413_o.jpg 1412690_1418016378431213_2071117032_o.jpg spesho move.png 1421362_1417907518442099_1856575214_n.jpg|Sho uses the your power even uses Comic Estrella|link=sho uses the your power even uses comic estrella To paint.png BeyRaiderzCast.png ShoTenmaBeyRaiderz.png beyraiderz-une-nouvelle-bataille-commence_69781608_1.jpg Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Male Category:BeyRaiderz Characters